


Le ciel plein de fausses notes.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [5]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Trilogie de l'entre deux-guerres | Between the Wars Trilogy - Pierre Lemaitre
Genre: Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-World War I, Rare Pairings, Sad, Unrequited Love, World War I
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31. Les Couleurs de l'incendie] : Elle et Madeleine, ce n'était pas fait pour marcher. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Madeleine Péricourt/Léonce Joubert.
Relationships: Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt, Edouard Péricourt & Madeleine Péricourt, Madeleine Péricourt & Paul Péricourt, Madeleine Péricourt/Henri d'Aulney Pradelle, Madeleine Péricourt/Léonce Joubert, Madeleine Péricourt/Pauline
Series: Sur votre 31 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	1. 6. Pouvoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 268 : Madeleine/Léonce (Les Couleurs de l'incendie)
> 
> \- Situation 262 : A se remémore B, qui est mort.
> 
> \- Première phrase 41 : "Tout meurt." (Vampire Academy T2, Richelle Mead)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 548. Yeux morts
> 
> \- Défi baiser 24 : Un baiser sur la joue. Contrainte : Doit être fait par un enfant
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Léonce.
> 
> \- Titre du 19/06/2020 : Le ciel plein de fausses notes.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Madeleine Péricourt
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Pendant et après Au revoir là-haut, et aussi pendant Les Couleurs de l'incendie.
> 
> ND'A : Deuxième partie du « Sur votre 31 » ! Qui arrive 4 jours en retard paske coupure internet.

Tout meurt.

C'était le triste constat que Madeleine Péricourt avait dû faire lorsqu'on lui avait rapporté la mort de son frère, et elle avait dû se pincer jusqu'au sang pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien réel, parfois, quand la pensée qu'Édouard était définitivement mort et ne reviendrait jamais se saisissait d'elle, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas pleurer, et grattait, grattait, grattait encore et encore, jusqu'à s'arracher la peau.

Elle était une Péricourt, et les Péricourt ne pleuraient pas, ne montraient pas de signe de faiblesse, pas devant les autres en tout cas, mais quand elle pensait à son frère et à ses yeux morts, des yeux qu'il ne rouvrirait plus jamais, songeant qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais son rire, qu'elle ne le verrait plus dessiner, ou se moquer de leur père, ou même tout simplement vivre, elle avait envie de vomir.

_Tu me manques Édouard._

_Oh Seigneur, tu me manques tellement_ _!_

_§§§§_

Paul n'avait rien à voir avec son père, et c'était une chance, vraiment, Madeleine n'était pas sure qu'elle aurait aimé élever un enfant ressemblant à son ordure d'ancien mari, mais alors qu'il venaitl'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur enfant que celui-ci.

Elle ne savait pas encore, à ce moment-là, à quel point les choses allaient mal tourner…

_§§§§_

Léonce aimerait pouvoir faire plus.

Elle a trahi Madeleine, et Madeleine le lui a bien rendu, en faisant tout pour abattre Gustave Joubert, celui qui a voulu sa ruine, mais en lui offrant une porte de sortie, à elle, qu'elle sait ne pas mériter, et aussi Madeleine l'a embrassée, et elle aimerait que les choses soient différentes, vraiment.

Elle aurait aimé qu'elles puissent être heureuses ensemble, pour toujours, mais elles ne peuvent pas, et ce baiser laisse un goût amer à Léonce, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'en retirera que des regrets.


	2. 7. Fondre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 268 : Madeleine/Léonce (Les Couleurs de l'incendie)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 26 : Un baiser sous la pluie. Contrainte : Présence d'un parapluie
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 97. Personne ne le connaît comme moi
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Léonce
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Mot du 03/09/2020 : Pluie.
> 
> \- Mot inconnu de la semaine du 17/05/2020 : Pétrichor (déf : odeur particulière, habituellement agréable, que prend la terre après la pluie.)
> 
> \- Prompt du 24/08/2020 : « Il pleut. - Oui et ? - Bah il pleut. - Oui en effet je vois ça. - Tu viens avec moi sous la pluie ? »
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 03/09/2020 : Vos personnages s'allongent dans l'herbe humide et respirent l'odeur de la pluie tout en se tenant la main.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Madeleine Péricourt
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 12 défis.

Il pleuvait.

Léonce essaya de ne pas pester trop fort en faisant ce constat, un constat qu'elle avait pu faire déjà quelques minutes plus tôt, mais à ce moment-là au moins, elle et Madeleine se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Et puis, la jeune femme s'était tournée vers elle, et avait déclaré :

_« Il pleut._

_\- Oui et ?_

_\- Bah il pleut._

_\- Oui en effet je vois ça._

_\- Tu viens avec moi sous la pluie ? »_

Léonce n'avait jamais su dire non à Madeleine, surtout quand elle lui faisait ces yeux-là, et en soupirant, elle avait acquiescé et l'avait suivie, emportant malgré tout un parapluie avec elle.

Certes, elle n'allait pas fondre non plus, mais elle avait une sainte horreur de la pluie, et, alors que la blonde laissait la pluie tomber sur elle sans chercher d'abri, Léonce préféra s'abriter, enfin, ça, c'était avant que Madeleine ne vienne vers elle et ne lui vole un baiser, tout en tentant de lui subtiliser son précieux parapluie.

« Tu es vraiment impossible toi, s'esclaffa Léonce avec un air amusé et attendri, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui je sais… Je t'aime, fit-elle, et Léonce sentit son cœur s'emballer, et d'un seul coup, le fait qu'elle soit sous la pluie n'avait plus la moindre importance.

\- Tu… tu n'étais pas censée avoir rendez-vous avec ton frère toi ?

\- Si mais j'ai encore un peu de temps… _Personne ne le connaît comme moi,_ _je sais qu'_ _il ne s'énervera pas si je n'arrive pas à la bonne heure._ Et puis même si j'arrive en retard, Albert saura le distraire… Pour l'instant, j'ai rendez-vous avec toi, dit-elle avant de s'allonger par terre et d'inviter sa petite-amie à la suivre. »

Léonce haussa un sourcil sceptique, avant de regarder la jeune femme avec un regard presque emprunt de fatalisme, marmonna un « au point où j'en suis », et s'allongea juste à côté d'elle, et sentit tout son être se réchauffer quand elle sentit sa main dans la sienne.

 _Pétrichor_ , _l'odeur de la terre après la pluie_ , lui glissa à l'oreille Madeleine, alors qu'elles respiraient l'odeur de la pluie, leurs mains toujours entrelacées, et Léonce se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne détestait plus autant la pluie que cela désormais.


	3. 8. Lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 268 : Madeleine/Léonce (Les Couleurs de l'incendie)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 99. Ce n'est pas demain la veille
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Léonce
> 
> \- UA Challenge 51 : Modern UA
> 
> \- Slow Burn/Fake Date/Enemies to Lovers : Fake Date Madeleine Péricourt/Léonce Joubert.
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire une scène de réception.
> 
> \- E : Événement.
> 
> \- Je ne sais pas 6 : Je ne sais pas, c'était juste pas prévu.
> 
> \- Je suis désolé 5 : Je suis désolé mais je ne te demande pas ton avis.
> 
> \- Le défi des baisers : Quarante deuxième baiser : Un baiser passionné.
> 
> \- Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi 7 : Placer la phrase : « Ce café était fort délicieux très chèr.e. » dans un texte.
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Madeleine Péricourt
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 13 défis.

Léonce Joubert ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'un jour son ancienne patronne/béguin pas vraiment avoué lui demande de l'accompagner à une réception en se faisant passer pour sa petite-amie, et pourtant, c'était bien en train d'arriver, et elle n'en croyait véritablement pas ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

\- Je veux faire chier mon ex, lui rétorqua la Péricourt avec sa franchise habituelle.

Léonce grimaça.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé d'Aulnay-Pradelle du temps où ce dernier était encore marié à Madeleine, un sentiment parfaitement réciproque, et partagé par beaucoup de monde, ça avait été un véritable soulagement quand ils avaient divorcé, alors elle pouvait comprendre la logique du projet.

\- Je vois… Pourquoi… pourquoi moi ?

\- Nous sommes amies toi et moi, même si tu n'arrives toujours pas à me tutoyer, tu es gentille, drôle, belle, intelligente, distinguée, et tu pourras m'aider à en mettre plein la vue à ce salopard le jour où Père organisera cette fameuse réception à laquelle je ne peux pas échapper, contrairement à mon frère qui a eu la bonne idée de partir en voyage avec son petit-ami pour un temps indéterminé, et puisqu'il sera là, autant lui pourrir la vie en lui balançant mon bonheur à la face alors que lui est toujours célibataire !

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, marmonna Léonce, ce à quoi Madeleine lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Tu vois donc bien ce que je veux dire… Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

C'était un jeu dangereux que Madeleine lui proposait là, surtout quand les sentiments entraient en jeu, surtout quand le jeu était beaucoup trop _réel_ et _vrai_ pour l'un des deux partis, et _ce n'est pas demain la veille que Madeleine Péricourt tombera amoureuse de toi, et tu le sais Léonce_ , lui chuchota une petite voix moqueuse.

Mais le fait est que l'ancienne domestique n'avait jamais réellement su refuser un challenge, surtout un comme celui-là, durant un événement pareil il y aurait de toute évidence beaucoup de monde, et se railler de d'Aulnay-Pradelle devant un aussi large public, ça ne se refusait pas.

\- Hé bien… je pense que je peux vous… te dire oui, mais votre… ton père, il sait ?

\- Oui, il est au courant de mon idée, et il est absolument ravi, je suis sûr qu'il ne dirait pas non à _vraiment_ t'accueillir dans la famille, lança-t-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, et Léonce maudit son faible cœur de commencer à espérer _quoi que ce soit_. En tout cas, crois-moi, n'importe qui lui serait plus agréable qu'Henri…

Elle n'avait aucun mal à y croire.

\- Alors c'est d'accord.

\- Merci Léonce ! Lui rétorqua Madeleine avec enthousiasme, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, je te revaudrai ça ! »

Elle était sure et certaine d'avoir rougi.

_§§§§§_

Éclairée par la lumière de la lune, Madeleine essayait de ne pas laisser le trac l'envahir.

Pourtant, ce genre de réception et de fête en tout genre était bien son monde, son univers, elle baignait dedans depuis qu'elle était toute petite, le nombre de fois où elle avait dû dire « Ce café était fort délicieux très chère » alors qu'elle _détestait_ le café ne se comptait plus, alors oui, ce genre de chose, elle maîtrisait ça à la perfection, c'était à l'une d'entre elles qu'elle avait rencontré Henri d'ailleurs…

Elle avait vraiment été stupide de tomber amoureuse de lui, se disait-elle en rétrospective, une chance qu'elle ait fini par ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'il ne faisait que se servir d'elle.

_§§§§_

Henri d'Aulnay-Pradelle était toujours aussi odieux la dernière fois que Léonce l'avait vu, et elle n'arrivait même pas à être étonnée d'une quelconque façon, c'était une ordure de toute façon, et il n'avait aucune raison de changer.

Voir son visage se décomposer au moment où il avait réalisé que son ancienne épouse avait refait sa vie et pas lui avait juste été impayable.

« Ainsi donc, tu as choisi une domestique, avait-il dit avec dédain, et Madeleine avait failli lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Je suis désolée, avait-elle alors dit sans en penser un seul mot, mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Le moment où Madeleine lui avait donné un baiser passionné au cours de la soirée avait lui aussi été glorieux, et Léonce avait balbutié :

« Pour… pourquoi ?

Madeleine avait haussé les épaules, pas plus déphasée que ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était juste pas prévu. Puis elle avait ajouté avec un sourire mutin. Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ? »

Léonce avait acquiescé, et s'était alors dit que cette idée n'était peut-être pas un désastre complet en fin de compte.


	4. 9. Bouton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 268 : Madeleine/Léonce (Les Couleurs de l'incendie)
> 
> \- Situation 256 : A tombe amoureux de son patron, le personnage B, alors que celui-ci est en couple avec C.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 88. Institut Smithsonian / MACUSA
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Léonce
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Madeleine Péricourt/Pauline.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Madeleine Péricourt
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.

Léonce Joubert était malheureuse.

Elle était malheureuse parce qu'elle était amoureuse, de sa patronne qui plus est, qui, malheureusement pour elle, était déjà en couple avec une femme nommée Pauline, ancienne employée de l'Institut Smithsonian, et qui travaillait désormais dans le musée dirigé par Madeleine Péricourt.

Ça avait été facile de tomber amoureuse de Madeleine, elle était belle, gentille, intelligente, brillante, adorable, et Léonce n'avait définitivement pas pu résister.

Dommage que l'autre femme ne ressente absolument rien pour elle hormis de l'amitié et soit déjà très heureuse et amoureuse de sa petite-amie (et fiancée, depuis peu), et Léonce ne pouvait que les voir vivre ensemble leur romance heureuse et paisible, de loin, aimant une femme qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

Appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, elle eut un sourire triste en voyant les deux femmes s'embrasser.

Elle saurait faire avec de toute façon.

Elle l'avait toujours fait.


	5. 10. Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 268 : Madeleine/Léonce (Les Couleurs de l'incendie)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 100. Pentacle
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Léonce.
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Madeleine Péricourt
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 6 défis.

Ce n'était pas une histoire d'argent.

Non, définitivement pas, se disait Léonce alors qu'elle explorait l'immense bibliothèque des Péricourt, son regard tombant sur un livre illustré par un pentacle, même si la demeure était réellement impressionnante et presque écrasante, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Albert Maillard se soit senti intimidé lors de sa première visite dans la maison.

Madeleine était riche, oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Léonce était tombée amoureuse d'elle.

Elle n'était pas d'Aulnay-Pradelle, qui n'avait voulu l'épouser que parce qu'elle était l'héritière d'une puissante et riche famille, non, Léonce connaissait Madeleine depuis son enfance, elle avait été son amie, sa confidente, et puis, un jour, après avoir appris qu'Henri la trompait avec une autre, elle l'avait embrassée.

Et maintenant, dix ans après, elle allait l'épouser.

La vie était bien faite parfois.

FIN


End file.
